


Of Late Night Nonsense

by Glyphhunter



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphhunter/pseuds/Glyphhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the consequences of when Alvin get too tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Late Night Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge  
> 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

The days were rare where Jude would return home and Alvin would already be there. It usually happened on days where whatever experiment they were running failed phenomenally and they had to figure out where it went wrong and scramble to retain any progress they might have made. Such was the theme of the day as Jude wearily rode the lift to their apartment hours after sunset and fumbled through the keys in his pocket.

Somehow, he kept picking out the Helioborg office one.

After a grumble of frustration, he stood outside the apartment and let his briefcase drop to the floor so he could use both hands to flip through the key ring. The moment of triumph when he finally got the correct one didn’t last the step over the threshold. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he kicked the door shut behind him. Sleep. He really wanted to sleep.

He stopped in his office long enough to deposit his work and then he was on to the kitchen because despite wanting to pass out, his nagging stomach was demanding priority. He took a quick glance into the sitting room before turning into it then had to backtrack because _what the hell was Alvin wearing?_

The man was sprawled on the couch, staring at the TV but not really watching with Tetra curled on his chest and while the act itself was fairly normal, it was his attire that surrounded Jude with question marks. Alvin was covered head to toe with what Jude could only call a onesie.

“Alvin?” he hedged, not quite sure what to make of it since his partner was clearly half asleep and hadn’t noticed him come in. Brown eyes blinked slowly as they trailed over to him and something in his chest tightened when Alvin gave him the happiest sleepy grin he could muster. _By the spirits..._

“What are you wearing?” he asked since Alvin didn’t seem to find anything wrong and got a confused frown in return.

“’S a kigurumi,” he was told as Alvin seemed to remember the cat and started petting it, “never seen a kigurumi?”

“A kiga-what?”

“Kigurumi,” Alvin repeated, gradually becoming more alert, “’T’s like an animal themed onesie.” The description didn’t make it much better.

“And you decided to wear one,” though, upon looking closer, Jude saw that the fabric bunched under Alvin’s head did resemble an animal of sorts.

“They’re comfy,” Alvin defended and Jude shook his head before continuing into the kitchen. He could deal with the rest of Alvin’s nonsense after he had eaten.


End file.
